


The Sweet Side of Killer

by daintyxplum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Drama, F/M, Family Drama
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyxplum/pseuds/daintyxplum
Summary: Pembunuh bayaran menurutmu gimana, sih? Kalau kamu ditawari tinggal bareng mereka mau nggak?Nggak mau? Yahh.. Padahal aku kenal pembunuh bayaran yang bakal menganggap kamu keluarga, lho.."Welcome to the family" Itu kalimat pertama yang ku dengar ketika datang ke rumah mereka."Family? Do we have family time too?"
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Reader, Na Jaemin/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Prolog

"Welcome to the family" Itu kalimat pertama yang Vina dengar ketika datang ke rumah keluarga Lee, laki-laki dengan senyum lebar yang mengatakan itu.+

Vina tahu tempat apa itu. Markas pembunuh bayaran, dan sekarang dia akan menjadi bagian dari pembunuh bayaran itu. Tapi suasana rumah itu tidak mengerikan sama sekali, nuansanya hangat dan orang-orang disana—yang notabenenya adalah pembunuh bayaran —terlihat cukup ramah. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka menyambut kedatangannya barusan.

"Do we have family time too?" Bisik Vina. Chenle, teman sekelasnya yang mengenalkan dia pada tempat ini mengangguk.

Dua jam kemudian anggukan Chenle tadi terbukti. Mereka makan siang bersama di meja makan besar. Ada empat meja, mirip Great Hall di Hogwarts. Laki-laki yang tadi menyambutnya dengan senyum lebar juga ada disana, namanya Jaemin. Dia cerita banyak hal tentang keluarga Lee.

Kata Jaemin, setiap pagi mereka mengadakan olahraga bersama di taman belakang. Lalu menjelang siang sampai sore sebelum makan malam, mereka akan latihan sesuai spesialisasi masing-masing. Tapi, kegiatan favorit Vina adalah makan bersama, di rumahnya tidak pernah ada hal seperti ini. Jangankan makan bersama, sekedar ucapan selamat pagi atau selamat tidur pun tidak pernah ada.

Rasanya tempat ini lebih hangat daripada rumahnya. Ternyata jadi pembunuh bayaran tidak terlalu buruk?


	2. Trending Topic

Bandar Udara Internasional Incheon saat pertengahan musim panas di Korea adalah tempat yang tidak akan Jeno datangi. Tapi hari ini berbeda, dia bahkan tersenyum lebar diantara supir-supir taksi bau jalan dan beberapa penjemput tamu lainnya. Kakinya sibuk berjinjit sambil matanya terus mencari seseorang diantara kerumunan yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kedatangan.

Senyumnya semakin melebar ketika melihat seorang gadis keluar sambil menyeret koper hitamnya. Dia menyeruak keluar dari gerombolan penjemput sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Aria!"Seru Jeno bahagia. Gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya dan dengan segera berlari kearah Jeno. Tangan kecil gadis itu melingkar di pinggangnya, Jeno bisa mencium bau shampoo gadis itu. Shampoo yang sama dengan miliknya di rumah.

"Hehe kangen banget ya sama aku?" Ringisnya.

"Ngaco. Bilang aja semalem kamu nggak tidur kan? Pasti sibuk mikirin mau ngobrol apa pas ketemu sama aku" Gadis yang bernama Aria itu melepas pelukannya. Jeno hanya tertawa sambil mengelus kepala Aria yang hanya setinggi dadanya.

"Heh, bukannya bantuin! Jeno sini!" Seorang laki-laki menghampiri mereka sambil menggerutu, susah payah menyeret 2 koper hitam besar. Jeno tersenyum,lalu membantu laki-laki itu.

"Heran nggak, sih? Padahal kita buru-buru banget pulangnya, tapi dia sempat-sempat aja packing barang sebanyak itu" Aria mencibir.

"Makanan di rumah tuh masih banyak, sayang kalo nggak di bawa sekalian" Laki-laki itu mengelak, Aria malah balas meniru perkataan laki-laki itu dengan ekspresi dibuat-buat.

"Masih sama. Mark hyung anti pemborosan" Jeno menanggapi. Dia melirik Aria yang masih sibuk mencibir Mark, "Kalian tinggal berdua doang apa nggak berantem terus?" Tanyanya heran.

"JANGAN TANYA!" Jeno berjengit kaget saat kedua orang disampingnya membalas bersamaan. "Makanya harusnya waktu itu kamu aja yang dikirim ke Kanada bareng aku! Kenapa malah dia, sih? Kerjaannya cuma bikin repot tiap hari" Aria melipat tangannya di dada.

Mark dengan ekspresi kesal menunjuk-nunjuk Aria "Kamu juga, setiap hari pemborosan!" Ujarnya.

"Jangan lupa, kita ada disini sekarang karena kamu yang bikin masalah. Harusnya kamu bilang terima kasih ke aku karena sudah menyelesaikan masalahnya" Skakmat. Mark tidak membalas apa-apa setelah itu, dia memang telah membuat masalah besar, dan Aria yangmembantunya keluar dari masalah itu.

Langkah mereka bertiga berhenti didepan mobil sedan hitam. Khas sekali mobil keluarga Lee. Seoarang laki-laki keluar saat melihat mereka. Jung Jaehyun. Dia menyapa hangat Mark dan Aria lalu membantu mereka yang kesusahan memasukkan koper ke bagasi kecil mobil sedan. Tentu saja tidak muat, satu koper besar yang Mark bawa harus dipangku Jeno selama perjalanan.

Jeno dan Aria sibuk bercerita sepanjang jalan. Lebih tepatnya Jeno sih, Aria paling hanya menanggapi sedikit. Serius, selama LDR Korea-Kanada 4 tahun mereka hampir tiap hari melakukan panggilan video, tapi Jeno ternyata masih punya banyak stok cerita yang belum disampaikan.

Lee Jeno dan Aria Lee, bungsu kembar kesayangan keluarga Lee. Nama mereka memang nggak ada mirip-miripnya, tapi memiliki arti yang sama, bangsawan. Tidak ada yang tahu siapa yang lahir duluan, karena ayah juga tidak pernah bilang, tapi kalau kata Jeno, dia yang lahir duluan, karena Jeno juga bisa berarti raja.

Mark ingat sekali ketika bungsu kembar keluarga Lee itu harus dipisahkan 4 tahun lalu, Jeno menangis keras di bandara, Aria yang sok dewasa berusaha menenangkan Jeno hari itu. Mark pikir pada akhirnya ikatan batin si kembar terputus, karena biasanya kalau satu menangis kembaran juga menangis, tapi saat itu Aria tidak menangis. Ternyata dugaannya salah, selama di pesawat Aria terus menangis, bahkan sampai malamnya ketika sudah tiba di rumah dia belum berhenti juga. Paginya Mark sakit perut karena menertawakan wajah Aria yang seperti janin.

"Aria diem aja? Nggak ada yang mau diceritain?" Jaehyun melirik Aria yang sekarang sedang mengeluh sambil membongkar isi koper Mark yang ada di pangkuan Jeno.

Aria menoleh "Emangnya hyung mau denger apa dari aku?" Tanyanya.

"Hm, tentang masalah Mark kemarin?" Jaehyun akhirnya menanyakan hal itu. Jeno dengan antusias mengiyakan. "Itu jadi trending topic loh di rumah"Tambahnya.

Aria melirik Mark sebentar, yang dilirik malah sibuk memelototinya agar tidak cerita. "Oke" Jawab Aria, Mark merosot dari tempat duduknya.

***

Dua orang berkemeja dan jas hitam mengagetkan Mark ketika dia akan membuka pintu rumahnya. Dua orang itu hanya melirik Mark sekilas, menghiraukanr eaksi kaget berlebihannya, lalu pergi. Ketika Mark masuk ke dalam, ada Aria tengah membaca sebuah surat di kursi ruang tamu. "Barusan siapa?" Tanya Mark.

"Kamu ganti pacar?" Yang ditanya malah balik tanya. Mark mengangkat alisnya bingung. "Kamu sama Ahn Dantae udah putus, kan?" Mark membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dia memang barusan putus dengan pacarnya, tapi tidak secepat itu juga melupakan Ahn Dantae dan mengencani perempuan lain.

Aria menyodorkan suratyang tadi dibacanya. Mark melihat kopnya sekilas, "Rumah Sakit?"Batinnya lalu melanjutkan membaca isi surat. "Heh, Evelyn Gauthier hamil!?" Teriaknya kaget. Mark lalu menunjuk dirinya sendiri "A-aku ayahnya?"

Aria berdecih. "Siapa dia?"

"Te-man kam-pusku?" Jawab Mark ragu-ragu.

Itu sih Aria juga tahu. "Siapa Gauthier?" Tanyanya lagi.

Mark kebingungan, lalu dengan ragu-ragu dia menjawab "Mafia?"

"Kamu bodoh apa gimana sih?" Aria membentaknya kesal. "Mana mungkin orang biasa punya dua bodyguard kayak tadi?" Lanjutnya.

"Ah, jadi yang keluar dari rumahnya barusan bodyguardnya Evelyn?"Batin Mark. Tunggu, "Heh, maksudnya apa ini?"

"Dadah, nanti aku mau pulang ke Korea sendirian. Kamu disini aja mengurus anak" Aria mencibir kemudian berlalu masuk ke kamarnya.

"Heh, Aria!" Panggil Mark. "Adik sialan. Ini apasih!?" Mark masih berkutat dengan surat di tangannya. Seingatnya sebulan yang lalu setelah dia putus dengan Ahn Dantae, Evelyn datang dan mengajaknya pergi ke bar. Biasanya Mark tidak mengiyakan ajakan cewe genit itu, tapi karena hari itu dia sedang sakit hati jadilah diapergi ke bar yang sepertinya milik ayah Evelyn.

Seingat Mark itu bukan bar biasa, ada kasino juga disana. Tempatnya cukup besar untuk ukuran bar dan kasino. Mark tidak minum banyak malam itu, tapi entah kenapa dia ngantuk berat dan akhirnya tertidur. Paginya dia terbangun dikamar yang sepertinya milik Evelyn, dan hanya menggunakan boxer. Evelyn bilang Mark mabuk berat semalam, dan mereka melakukan itu. Tapi Mark ingat sekali pagi itu ketika mandi dia sempat melepas pengaman dan membuangnya di tempat sampah. Jadi kalo surat kehamilan ini ada di tangannya sekarang artinya, dia dijebak?

Malam itu Mark tahu Aria tidak tidur. Dia bisa dengar dengan jelas adiknya melakukan panggilan video dengan Na Yuta. Entah membicarakan apa, tapisepertinya dia mendengar marga Gauthier disebut beberapa kali.

"Pelanggan setianya Gauthier di Korea adalah target klien kita" Kata Aria paginya sambil menyeruput kopi. "Gauthier itu bandar narkoba yang cukup besar.Tapi tidak terlalu kuat, sih. Aksesnya ke Korea cuma lewat pelanggan itu saja "Aria membuka tabnya untuk mengecek beberapa hal. "Bulan lalu ada klien kita yang mentargetkan orang itu. Jadi kalo orang itu mati, akses Gauthier ke Korea sempurna terputus. Kamu sepertinya akan jadi sandera sebagai jaminan target klien kita tidak dibunuh"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I made a teaser video for this story. You can check it on my carrd link. On the login page, click profile picture for teaser and click login for characters


	3. Bae?

"Eh, jadi Mark hyung sudah pernah melakukan hal dewasa?" Sela Jeno.

Mark berdecih. "Apa, sih? Umurku kan sudah 23 tahun"

"Tapi hyung kan cuma setahun lebih tua dari aku" Balas Jeno. "Apa pergaulan di Kanada lebih dewasa? Ih, jangan-jangan Aria juga sudah.." Sebuah jitakan langsung mendarat di kepalanya. Jeno meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang barusan dijitak Aria.

"Pacar aja belum punya" Jawab Aria.

"Hah bagus, deh. Kirain cuma aku yang belum punya pacar di umur segini"

"Hng? Emangnya Na Jaemin punya pacar?" Tanya Aria.

"Ada anak baru di rumah. Itu trending topic dua bulan lalu sebelum kasus Mark" Balas Jaehyun.

Namanya Bae Vina. Teman Sekelas Chenle di China. "Orang China?" Tanya Mark.

"Orang Korea, kebetulan pindah ke China dan satu sekolahan dengan Chenle"

Kata Chenle dia unggul di semua pelajaran. Saingan Chenle di kelas. Wawasannya luas, dia juga berlatih bela diri dan sudah memegang sabuk hitam Taekwondo. Chenle awalnya hanya senang mengobrol dengan Vina karena wawasannya luas, mereka juga sama-sama pernah tinggal di Korea. Kata Chenle Vina asik kalo diajak menggibah orang di depan orangnya langsung, karena di kelas tidak ada yang paham Bahasa Korea selain mereka.

Akhirnya 3 bulan yang lalu Chenle minta pendapat Jaehyun soal mengajak Vina masuk ke keluarga Lee. Setelah mendengar satu dua hal kelebihan Vina, Jaehyun akhirnya setuju. Dia sendiri yang menyampaikan ke Lee Taeyong tentang usul Chenle.

Setelah disetujui Lee Taeyong, Chenle mulai membahas keluarga Lee sedikit-sedikit secara persuasif dengan Bae Vina. Harus hati-hati, karena seandainya Chenle gagal merekrut Bae Vina, dia tidak terlalu tahu banyak tentang keluarga Lee.

Ah, kenapa harus hati-hati? Memang keluarga Lee ini siapa? Hm, coba sebut nama Lee Taeyong di kantor polisi atau kejaksaan Korea, beberapa dari mereka mungkin akan menyebutnya pahlawan. Ya, walaupun tidak semua orang menyukai mereka, sih. Keluarga Lee menyediakan jasa pembunuh bayaran. Tapi tentunya bukan pembunuh bayaran biasa.

Tapi ada syarat penting ketika kamu menjadi klien Lee, targetmu harus penjahat berat. Biasanya, sih, bandar narkoba, pembunuh, koruptor, atau yang paling sering penjahat seksual. Lee juga punya koneksi dengan agen rahasia swasta yang terkenal, mereka klien tetap Lee. Biasanya kalau polisi lambat menangkap penjahat atau kejaksaan gagal mendakwa, akan ada permintaan masuk ke keluarga Lee, target baru.

"Ck, kamu harusnya belajar sama Chenle soal menghasut orang" Seru Aria sambil menoyor kepala Mark. Mark di kursi depan membalikkan badannya dan memelototi Aria. "Dia aja bisa merekrut tanpa membocorkan rahasia" Salah satu peraturan tidak tertulis untuk anggota keluarga, setiap kali ada anggota yang punya pasangan dan berencana serius, setidaknya pasangannya harus diberitahu tentang keluarga Lee walaupun tidak jadi anggota. Ya, kalian juga nggak mau kan kalau tiba-tiba tahu pasangan kalian adalah pembunuh bayaran?

Mark Lee melakukan kesalahan besar ketika memberitahu Ahn Dantae. Salahkan mulut besar Mark, Ahn Dantae mungkin sudah tahu separuh rahasia keluarga. Ahn Dantae mungkin saja menganggap itu bercandaan belaka, dan menceritakan keanehan Mark ke beberapa temannya lalu menertawakannya bersama. Tapi ada orang seperti Evelyn Gauthier yang tahu itu bukan hanya omong kosong Mark.

"Ah, tapi ada yang agak aneh soal Bae Vina" Jaehyun yang sedang menyetir menyahut adu mulut Mark dan Aria. "Dia sepertinya tahu tentang kita sebelum Chenle mengajaknya"

Alasan lain Chenle mengusulkan untuk merekrut Bae Vina, anak itu cukup banyak tahu tentang kriminal besar di Korea dan menyebut-nyebut ada pahlawan yang membunuh kriminal-kriminal tersebut. Beberapa kali bahkan dia sempat membahas tentang kematian janggal beberapa penjahat. "Ahli siasat, dia ada di bagian itu sekarang" Kata Jeno.

Ahli siasat adalah divisi paling penting di keluarga Lee. Tentu saja ada beberapa orang yang tidak setuju dengan pembunuhan para kriminal. Jadi untuk menutupi kematian janggal penjahat-penjahat itu ada ahli siasat yang akan menyiapkan rencana eksekusi. Kematian kriminal bisa dipalsukan dengan kecelakaan, bunuh diri, atau bahkan menjadikan target klien lain sebagai pembunuhnya, kadang Lee juga bekerjasama dengan agen swasta untuk menyiarkan berita palsu tentang ini.

"Dia sekarang masih di China?" Tanya Aria, dibalas gelengan kepala Jaehyun dan Jeno.

"Sshh itu rasanya juga aneh" Jaehyun menggaruk kepalanya. Setiap anggota keluarga yang belum debut atau masih perlu latihan sebelum ikut eksekusi harus tinggal di rumah alias markas utama keluarga Lee, kecuali anggota keluarga inti seperti Mark, Jeno, dan Aria. Zhong Chenle juga pengecualian, orang tuanya donatur jadi dia dibolehkan sekolah di China. "Bae Vina awalnya bersikeras ingin tetap tinggal di China, tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia bilang ingin pulang ke Korea"

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak Chenle ketahui tentang Bae Vina, salah satunya keluarganya. Setiap pagi dia datang ke sekolah diantar supir, tiap pengambilan rapor atau acara sekolah juga yang datang cuma kepala pelayannya. Kata Vina ibunya cukup tegas, dia tidak bisa pergi kemanapun tanpa izin ibunya. Tapi hari itu Bae Vina dengan wajah sumringah mengatakan pada Chenle kalau dia dibolehkan pulang ke Korea bersama Chenle.

Tentu saja sebelum melakukan perekrutan Chenle sudah meminta informan untuk mencaritahu asal keluarga Vina. Informan bilang orang tua Vina bahkan donatur kecil untuk keluarga Lee. Donatur bukan bagian dari anggota keluarga, mereka hanya memberikan donasi dengan timbal balik bisnis dan keluarganya aman dari penjahat besar, mereka biasanya akan dapat informasi tentang target klien yang berhubungan dengan bisnis mereka. Tapi ada beberapa donatur yang juga menjadi anggota keluarga, seperti Chenle.

Aria meringis "Tapi donatur juga belum tentu bersih" Sahutnya. "Terutama donatur-donatur kecil, dulu kan kita juga pernah kecolongan"

Jeno menanggapi komentarnya dengan anggukan "Itu dia. Tapi rasanya keluarga Bae Vina tidak punya catatan kriminal apapun, dia juga baik, kok" Jeno membenarkan posisi duduknya sebentar "Jaehyun hyung juga sempat lihat lemari besar kakak, tidak ada target klien bermarga Bae" Lanjutnya.

Baguslah, setidaknya saru-satunya yang perlu dikhawatirkan sekarang hanya masalah Mark dengan Gauthier, atau mungkin Ahn Dantae juga, bisa-bisa dia menyebarkan omongan Mark lagi ke banyak orang. Ah, tapi rasanya Aria pernah mendengar tentang marga Bae?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I made a teaser video for this story. You can check it on my carrd link. On the login page, click profile picture for teaser and click login for characters


	4. Aktor Seumur Hidup

Sudah dua bulan sejak kedatangannya ke rumah Lee, tapi Bae Vina masih belum terbiasa dengan salah satu anggota keluarga. Lee Taeyong, tatapannya tampak mengintimidasi, dia seolah-olah tahu sesuatu tentang Vina.

"Halo, ibu?" Ujar Vina begitu menjawab telpon dari ibunya. "Iya, barusan sampai. Tapi aku belum ngobrol banyak" Jawabnya sambil menyusuri taman belakang rumah Lee. "Ibu juga naik pesawat yang sama bukan?"

"Bae Vina!" Sebuah suara hampir membuat ponsel di tangan Vina hampir jatuh ke tanah. Lee Taeyong, dengan segera Vina mematikan sambungan suaranya. "Kamu nggak ikutan ngobrol sama mereka?" Tanya Taeyong. Vina menoleh ke arah yang Taeyong tunjuk, disana ada Jaemin, Jeno dan kembarannya, Mark, Chenle, dan Jisung, semuanya mungkin sedang temu kangen. Vina mengangguk lalu berlalu, ikut mengobrol dengan anak-anak itu.

Jaemin dan Jisung seperti biasa sangat antusias mendengar cerita pembunuhan, padahal mereka eksekutor. Ara tadi lagi-lagi bercerita tentang Gauthier karena Jaemin si tukang gosip minta diceritakan, mungkin setelah ini dia bakalan terlihat sedang cerita sana sini karena tahu trending topic keluarga.

Setelah Ara selesai bercerita gentian Jaemin dan Jisung yang heboh koar-koar soal eksekusi bulan lalu. Mereka masih trainee, jadi belum boleh terjun langsung ke lokasi, kerjaannya hanya berlatih macam-macam trik dan kadang berdiskusi dengan ahli siasat. Eksekusi bulan lalu yang dibicarakan Jaemin dan Jisung adalah eksekusi penjahat seksual sekaligus pembunuh, target favorit para eksekutor. Yang luar biasa adalah mereka mengeksekusi dua kriminal sekaligus bulan lalu, dan eksekutor utamanya adalah idola semua orang, Na Yuta.

Kata Jaemin cita-citanya adalah jadi eksekutor sehebat kakaknya, Yuta. Eksekutor handal sekaligus eksekutor pertama sejak Lee Taeyong menjadi kepala keluarga. Dia idola semua eksekutor, karena pekerjaannya bersih. Iya, tentunya ada beberapa kasus yang gagal diselesaikan eksekutor dengan bersih, biasanya mereka akan membayar media atau minta bantuan agen untuk membersihkan itu. Tapi Yuta sangat bersih, tidak pernah gagal membunuh target, bahkan kadang ikut membantu ahli siasat menyiapkan rencana eksekusi.

***

Malam itu di halaman belakang rumah Lee bau daging panggang menguar harum. Pesta kecil-kecilan untuk keberhasilan eksekusi bulan lalu sekaligus penyambutan Ara dan Mark. Biasanya makan malam di rumah hanya diisi trainee yang belum boleh meninggalkan rumah, tapi malam ini beberapa senior juga ikut datang. Dan salah satunya adalah Na Yuta.

Vina terus-terusan merasa dirinya diawasi oleh seseorang, bukan bahkan mungkin tiga orang. Lee Taeyong, seperti biasanya ketika Vina tidak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya tatapan orang itu pasti mengintimidasi. Na Yuta, ini pertama kalinya dia datang ke rumah setelah Vina direkrut, dia sepertinya juga tahu sesuatu. Lee Ara, dari ceritanya tadi sore Vina tahu noona ini pasti eksekutor sekaligus ahli siasat, dia juga tampaknya dekat dengan beberapa informan, jadi dia pasti juga tahu sesuatu.

Kepala keluarga Gauthier mati. Send.

"Anggap aja keluarga sendiri" 

Ah, serius hari ini Vina rasa jantungnya hampir copot dua kali. Kakak pacarnya sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil memegang gelas bir "Kamu nggak kelihatan membaur dengan trainee lain" kata Yuta

Vina hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk, dia kemudian memasukkan ponselnya ke kantong. "Eh, kakak udah ketemu Ara?" Jaemin barusan datang, tangannya memegang dua piring penuh daging panggang. "Kayaknya dia nggak tahu kakak datang, deh"

"Belum, habis ini" Jawab Yuta. Dia lagi-lagi melirik Vina. "Sumpah, anggap aja rumah sendiri" Yuta menepuk-nepuk bahu Vina kemudian berlalu.

Jaemin mengajak Vina duduk lalu menyodorkan salah satu piring daging yang tadi dibawanya. "Kamu kagen keluargamu?" Tanya Jaemin berhati-hati.

"Nggak" Vina menjawab pertanyaan itu cepat sambil tersenyum. Serius, tempat ini seratus kali lebih baik daripada rumahnya sendiri. Para trainee memang tidak bisa bebas keluar tanpa izin, bahkan pulang ke rumah sendiri sampai mereka debut, tapi Vina tidak keberatan sama sekali. Tempat ini pantas disebut rumah baginya, dan Lee adalah keluarganya.

Justru menurut Vina, dialah yang tidak pantas dianggap keluarga oleh Lee. Karena dia diam-diam melakukan sesuatu di belakang mereka.

***

Ada satu divisi lagi yang kadang ikut turun ke lokasi eksekusi, dan Vina rasa dia cukup cocok masuk di divisi ini. Pemain peran, umumnya disebut aktor, tugas utamanya ya bermain bermain peran, atau gampangnya berpura-pura. Tidak ada batasan umur untuk debut menjadi aktor, bahkan aktor termuda Lee ada yang masih SD.

Aktor ini pekerjaan yang cukup favorit bagi beberapa trainee, karena aktor sering jalan-jalan keluar. Tapi jangan dikira pekerjaan aktor segampang itu. Aktor harus bermain peran seumur hidup. Iya, selamanya. Kadang beberapa eksekusi butuh hasil autopsi palsu, jadi ada aktor yang kerjanya sebagai dokter. Ada juga eksekusi yang butuh bukti palsu, maka penyidik kejaksaannya pasti aktor Lee. Iya, jadi dokter dan penyidik kejaksaan ini tidak hanya mengurusi eksekusi, mereka juga harus mengobati pasien umum dan menyidik kasus-kasus lain diluar eksekusi.

"Keluarga Lee itu sulit ditembus, jadi donatur saja tidak cukup" Itu yang pernah Vina dengar di rumah. Dia juga tidak mengerti maksudnya apa, tapi orang tuanya terus-terusan bicara soal Lee. Bukan, orang tuanya bukan kriminal, tapi Vina sendiri juga tidak pernah tahu apa pekerjaan mereka. Rumah Vina sepi, isinya cuma pelayan dan supir. Orang tuanya sibuk mengurusi bisnis yang entah apa, tidak pernah bertukar pesan atau mengobrol.

Soal kriminal yang mati janggal, Vina tahu semua itu lewat web aneh yang tidak sengaja dia lihat di laptop ibunya, Setelah dua bulan lebih berusaha mencari tahu Vina akhirnya berhasil mengakses web itu lewat laptopnya sendiri. Orang biasa mungkin akan menganggap itu web aneh berisi orang-orang yang terlalu fanatik dengan fiksi detektif, tapi kalau dibaca lagi sebenarnya isinya cukup masuk akal. Web itu mungkin bisa dibilang seperti fancafenya Lee, mereka membahas spekulasi-spekulasi tentang bagaimana beberapa kriminal mati atau terbunuh. Vina awalnya hanya menganggap Chenle adalah user lain penikmat web itu, tapi setelah bicara banyak dengan Chenle, Vina tahu Chenle lebih dari sekedar user deep web.

Ibunya bilang mungkin ada satu orang anak yang sangat aneh di Sekolah Vina di China nanti, katanya kalau dia berhasil mengenalkan anak itu pada ibunya dia akan diajak liburan, family time, hal yang selama ini diinginkan Vina.

Awalnya dia juga tidak paham kenapa ibunya jauh-jauh menyekolahkan dia di China— bahkan sampai membelikan rumah dan menyediakan pelayan —hanya untuk mencari seorang anak aneh. Tapi setelah mengaitkan deep web yang dia temukan di laptop ibunya dengan topik obrolan Chenle, Vina tahu, Chenle adalah anak aneh yang dicari ibunya.

Iya, awalnya dia tidak mau pulang ke Korea karena harus menemukan anak aneh itu, pokoknya dia mau family time. Rasanya lucu mengingat bagaimana dia susah payah mencari anak aneh yang padahal adalah teman dekatnya sendiri. Malam itu begitu panggilan suara tersambung ke ibunya hal pertama yang Vina katakana adalah "Zhong Chenle punya saudara jauh yang marganya Lee".

Jadilah sejak saat itu dia memulai karir seni perannya sebagai ahli siasat keluarga Lee. Mulai saat itu juga dia rutin bertukar pesan dan melakukan panggilan suara dengan ibunya, Vina adalah satu-satunya informan ibunya yang berhasil menembus keluarga Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I made a teaser video for this story. You can check it on my carrd link. On the login page, click profile picture for teaser and click login for characters


End file.
